risingdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Dez
The Dez ''or ''Gods are a race of hyper-intelligent beings capable of "god-like" magic. In most races an individual Dez is referred as a god. There are many different types of Dez, although the most powerful and ancient are the Dez'omis. The Dez'omis and the Dez'ran are the most widely worshipped. Most Dez are native to the Thornum or the Abyss. Lifeforce Any Dez's lifeforce is tethered to its homeland, either Thornum or the Abyss. If it is in a dimension other than its home, it is significantly weaker (although still a force beyond most) and if killed in another dimension, it will return to its home rather than dying. However, if it is killed in the same dimension of its lifeforce (where it is much, much stronger) it will be dead, once and for all. It is possible, hypothetically, to use magic to control the lifeforce of a Dez to kill it in a dimension other than its own, but this would require magical power only matched by the Heart of Dawn. Language Dez speak a language known by others as the "Word of the Gods". It is unknown and incomprehensible to all but the Dez. Some mages and scribes have attempted to decode the language, but have never succeeded. The "Word of the Gods" is a very unique language, as it seems to hold power in every word. You can feel every word storming through you as the god speaks. Dez'omis The Dez'omis, or King Gods, are believed to be the original species of Dez, followed by the Dez'ran. Only four Dez'omis are known, Dez'thor, also known as Destius, Dez'atlor, known as Grimm (Grimm and Destius are considered counterparts), Dez'kro, also known as Krotez, and Dez'qae, also known as Qeomai ( Krotez and Qeomai are also considered counterparts). The Dez'omis were once believed to be Dez'ran, but after years of study, the Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic declared these to be an entirely different and superior race of Dez. Physiology The Dez'omis are, like the Dez'ran, so advanced magically they could assume any form they wish or even none. Dez'thor is usually interpreted as a dragon or great warrior, while Dez'atlor is usually seen as a reaper or shadow. Dez'atlor Dez'atlor is known as the Grimm, God of Death, or He Who Decides. Dez'atlor assumes the role of fate: deciding when the life of one shall end. He carries out these orders through natural events, influencing others, or if desperate, through the use of his sons, the Dez'atla. Dez'atlor is often associated with chains, symbolizing his inability to directly influence the world. The word Dez'atlor translates roughly to Father of Gods, indicating his relationship to the Dez'atla, or Sons of Gods. It is believed that Dez'atlor resides in the Abyss. Dez'atlor is widely worshipped by the Cult of Grimm. Dez'thor Dez'thor is known as Destius, God of Life, or He Who Gives. Dez'thor assumes the role of giving life to the mortal races: controlling the destiny of an individual before passing the control to his counterpart, Grimm. Dez'thor is associated with bones, as it symbolizes the bond between mortal and Destius, He Who Gives. It is believed that Dez'thor resides in Thornum. Dez'kro Dez'kro is known as Krotez, God of Chaos, Pain, Suffering, and Blood, or He Who Is Chaos. Dez'kro assumes the role of balancing the world through chaos. He is also known as the Divine Carnage, or simply Carnage. Dez'kro is associated with storms and typhoons because of their unpredictable nature and with eyes, for Carnage is believed to see the world through these eyes. The Dez'kro is associated with red and blood. It is believed that Dez'kro resides in Thornum, although is believed by the Cult of the Eye that the Dez'kro is the Blood Forest of Zeyr itself. Dez'qae Dez'qae is known as Qeomai, God of Order, or He Who is Order. Dez'qae assumes the role of balancing the world through order. Dez'qae is associated with calm waters. It is believed that Dez'qae resides in Thornum. Summoning The Dez'omis are believed to be almost impossible to summon because of their great magical power. Summoning one of the any counterpart would cause a great unbalance in the world, as the balance between life and death would be shaken. Dez'ran The Dez'ran, or True Gods, are one of the greatest form of Dez, only matched by the Dez'omis: Dez'atlor and Dez'thor. All Dez'ran are born with one specific "path" in which they have power in. For example, the Dez'ran Kryossiom was born into the "path" of cold, now worshipped as the god of ice, snow, and cold. Physiology Dez'ran are so advanced in magic they can choose whatever form they'd wish. Some prefer to look like mortal people, while other Dez'ran prefer the forms of beasts such as dragons. Location an Summoning All Dez'ran, like most other Dez, are bound to a world known as simply "Thornum", which is Elven for Void. It is unknown exactly what Thornum looks like, but it is believed to be an empty void, with the exception of the moons of Dawn. The only way for a Dez'ran to enter the mortal world is for it to be summoned. This sounds easy, but it can take several hundred years to communicate with a god and bring it to the mortal world for only seconds. This is the only thing that the magic of Dez'ran is not capable of; breaking the barrier between the Thornum and Dawn. The actual process of summoning is extremely difficult, time-consuming, and expensive. Multiple sources of Mana or Magic are required, like crystals or people. The words Sumidez must be spoken, along with the name of the Dez who is being pulled through the Great Barrier. Other details are lost through time. List of Known Dez'ran *Aphyth, God of Sands and Subtlety, Guardian of Sand Elves *Arcus, God of Peace and Well-Being, Guardian of Mortals *Azura, Goddess of Skies, Guardian of Sky Elves, Dragon Elves and Dragons *Exor, God of Moons, Guardian of Moon Elves *Hervashante, Goddess of Destruction and Rebirth, Guardian of Hylots *Kryossiom, God of Cold, Guardian of Snow Elves *Maltayr, Goddess of Betrayal, Flattery, Darkness, Guardian of Dark Elves *Ocryros, God of War and Bravery, Guardian of Orcs *Solara, Goddess of Suns, Guardian of Sun Elves *Takronox, God of Time *Tihtarus, God of Stone and Earth, Guardian of Dwarves Dez'aq The Dez'aq are a form of minor Dez, although still extremely powerful. The first Dez'aq, Omi de Dez'aq or King of Abyss Gods, was birthed by Maltayr, goddess of Darkness. He was birthed for the sole purpose of guarding the wall between the Abyss and Dawn. After he was sent to the Abyss to guard, he could not keep all the hundreds of dead within and asked for help from his mother, who birthed thousands more of smaller, lesser Dez'aq to help him. Physiology Every single Dez'aq, or Abyss God, is unique, although most have a light red colored shell-like skin that is spiked with horns and claws. The Omi de Dez'aq himself is very different from the rest of his servants. He is much larger than any of them by several meters. He wears a tattered cape over his shelled body as he wields a horned staff. When he needs to fly, he simply transforms into his "serpent form". In this form, he has a long, serpent like body with large, muscular arms. He wields a massive trident and has wicked, razor sharp talons for punishing the dead. He has a horned crown and a single eye on his head, above his winged chest. These wings look very weak, but they are actually very strong. Summoning Because the Abyssal Barrier is much weaker than the Great Barrier, the summoning of trapped souls (Necromancy) is allowed, but more importantly, the summoning of Abyssals, or Dez'aq, is possible. Using the word of Magic, "Abyssia" one can pull an Abyssal from the realm. Abyssal Children No other magical prefixes or suffixes work with the word "Abyssia" but the -ae prefix, which is considered a Level 5 spell. This allows the direct power of Omi de Dez'aq to flood into you body, transforming you into an Abyssal Child. An Abyssal Child is much different from a normal Abyssal; it is the cross between a humanoid and a Dez'aq, literally a demigod. Some people are born with the natural flow of magic between Omi de Dez'aq and them, allowing them to transform at will without any physical or mental tiring. People born with this natural ability is very rare. One notable example would be Dianna Aqnami. Dez'atla The Dez'atla, also known as the Grimmborn or Keepers of Souls, are a breed of Dez which ferry the souls of the dead from Dawn to the Abyss. These Dez'atla, athough home to the Abyss, share no relation to the Dez'aq. For thousands of years, it was believed that the Grimmborn were a breed of Dez'aq, but they have recently been distinguished as an entirely different species. Physiology The Grimmborn are varying in appearance, although most are garnished in a crimson or brownish wrappings that expose the chest. Various types of helmets are worn, rendering the face invisible; although light is often emitted from within the helm. Thorns dot the torso of the Dez'atla, thought to be for defense. The Dez'atla stands at a frightening height of 12 to 14 feet, enough to tower over most common races. Summoning The Dez'atla have never been successfully summoned, although members of the Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic and the Cult of Grimm have attempted to summon the Grimmborn from the Abyss to Dawn. The Dez'atla are somehow able to freely pass through the Abyssal Barrier, which is unique to this breed of Dez. Purpose The Dez'atla were likely birthed from Maltayr after the creation of the Abyss. The sole purpose of the Dez'atla is to ferry the souls of the dead to the Abyss. If for some reason it is believed by the Grimmborn that one a mortal has cheated death, a Dez'atla will personally kill the mortal. For this reason, it is commonly believed that the Dez'atla are the Keepers of Souls. The Dez'atla seem to be under the command of Dez'atlor, God of Death. Dez'psi Dez'psi, or Hunters, are a breed of unique Dez that, despite their power and size, are very easy to summon. There are only an estimated one to two hundred Dez'psi in existence, dwelling the Abyss, waiting to be summoned. Physiology The Dez'psi are composed of a burning green energy, known as Greensting. Greensting from the Hunter spreads to anything it touches, causing immense pain and damage. If in high amounts, the greensting will explode on contact with any surface at a high speed. The Greensting can then be harvested through magical means and used as a weapon. Several curved horns protrude from the head of Hunter's hooded face. The Hunter is clothed in a blackish robe with several metallic spikes. Black metal gauntlets protect its taloned hands. The Dez'psi wield large Greensting scythes with a axelike blade on the other end. The scythe's blade can cut through any mortal flesh or bone. Summoning The Dez'psi are often summoned to assassinate tyrants or even slaughter armies. Their price, however, is a several blood sacrifices. It is theorized that the Dez'psi drains the mana of the blood sacrifices, allowing it to grow stronger. The Hunters around as easy to summon as Dez'arche. Dez'arche The Archwolf, or Dez'arche, is a breed of Abyssal Dez, native to the Abyss. They serve the Dez'aq and guard the Abyss. They can be summoned to Dawn, but this, although significantly less draining than summoning more superior Dez. Often, they are summoned but simply erupt into a berserk rage and slaughter anything nearby before they can be stopped. Physiology Archwolves are quadrupedal beasts composed of massive, black-brown bones that encase their flesh. Their flesh is highly sensitive and is often swarming with Mana; this can cause shock, explosions, or even death on touch. Category:Creature Category:Article Category:Dez Category:Race